


Stargazing

by Severina



Category: Live Free or Die Hard (2007)
Genre: Advent Challenge Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Palladian asteroids and Geminids meteoroid streams</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazing

When Matt first starts rambling about Palladian asteroids and Geminids meteoroid streams, John figures he's talking about one of his ridiculous computer games. He nods, grunts, throws in the occasional "yup". It's not until Matt snags the newspaper from his hands and drops his jacket in his lap that John realizes what he's agreed to do.

The wind chill on the roof drops the temp to sub-zero and despite predictions of sixty meteors an hour they only see one single shooting star. But with Matt reclining against his chest and a blanket keeping them warm, John doesn't mind a bit.


End file.
